


Good To Be Back

by Angelstar626



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Consaultant, F/M, Famous, Out of Retirement, S.H.I.E.L.D Agent, Secret Mission, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelstar626/pseuds/Angelstar626
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a retired field agent for S.H.I.E.L.D working at a desk organizing files but not just any agent you're famous among the agency they tell stories about you at the academy having graduated from Operations, Communications, and Science and Technology with impeccable grades you're quite well known in S.H.I.E.L.D except they all know you by your code-name Viper you are one of the most skilled and trusted agents in S.H.I.E.L.D with level 10 clearance you and being an agent since the age of 14 you know basically everything to know about the place. What happens when you're called out of retirement for an important mission with the Avengers. (Based on Melinda May and her story with the name Calvary from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D T.V. show)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To Be Back

<\--- When I reference the S.H.I.E.L.D Suit ( This also happens to be Melinda May btw)

You sat at your desk filing some papers when you heard the elevator ding and the doors open. You heard heavy footsteps probably a male fairly quiet though no squeak to the shoes most likely Italian leather dress shoes. They were heading straight for your desk although you knew who it was as there was only one Agent who wore shoes like that.

“No” You say without looking up when you hear them stop by your desk.  
“What can’t an old friend stop by to say hi” Coulson says  
“Yes you can but you don’t so obviously need me for something.” You say  
“Okay fine but you know that if I came down here then it’s a really important mission and that we need you” He says  
“I don’t care Coulson you promised me you wouldn’t recruit me. I’m retired I don’t do field work anymore.” You say getting up and heading over to a filing cabinet to put some papers away.  
“I know I promised no more field work that’s why this is just a consultant job I just need you to help train some people and brief them on the mission” Phil says following you. You close the drawer and turn around to face him.  
“You promise no field work just training” You say  
“I promise however if you want to go on the mission after you’ve read about it well that’s all on you and you’re more than welcomed to join” He says  
“Alright let’s go” You say walking towards the elevator  
“Don’t you want to know who your training” He calls after you  
“No matter who it is it’s nothing I can’t handle” You say waiting for him to enter the elevator.  
“What floor is it” You ask  
“It’s actual not in the building” He says getting in and pushing the lobby button  
“Where is it then” You ask confused  
“Stark Tower” He says  
“Ugh really the Avengers I have to train them” You say  
“Yes is that gonna be a problem” He says  
“Nope just Stark and I have history” You say  
“What do you mean” He asks  
“Uh 5 years ago I think at a S.H.I.E.L.D party we hooked up in a drunken moment and left before he woke up probably doesn’t remember it though” You say  
“Didn’t take you for that kind a girl” Phil says  
“Don’t judge I was drunk he was hot and I had just broken up with Jake” You say  
“And what if he remembers” Coulson asks  
“Then I ignore his attempts to get in my pants again and do my job like a professional” You say as they elevator dings and you step out and walk through the lobby to front and get in the car that’s waiting to take you to the airport to the jet that’s flying you to New York to Stark Tower.  
“Okay when you get there I’ll introduce you to everyone and then you’ll do individual training sessions with them. Helping them improve their strengths for a bit but mostly focus on improving their weaknesses. I have their files if you want to read up on them while we fly there” He says reaching in his bag to grab the files.  
“What about my overnight bag” You ask  
“Already in the car” He says  
“How did you know I would say yes” You ask  
“Because I know you Y/N” He says handing you the files you open the first one and see a picture of a man with slicked back raven hair and emerald eyes. You read through the file looking at the strengths and weaknesses and a the background you look up beside the picture to the details on him like age name height and those kinds of things.  
“Is this the same Loki that tried to take over the world” You ask  
“Yeah about that his sentence was to spend time on Earth and assist the Avengers in saving the world” Phil says  
“Great” You mutter sarcastically. You look through the next file seeing it’s Captain America you quickly scan through it already knowing most of the stuff in the file you repeat the same process for the next 5 files already knowing most of the contents about the Avengers you get to the last file and see a picture of a man with medium length chocolate hair and cold blue eyes you know who it is but know nothing about him so you read his file learning all you could.  
“Great so I’m training 2 Demigods, 3 Assassins one of those being EX Hydra, a scientist who when angered turns into a raging green monster, a cocky bastard in a metal suit and America’s Golden Boy” You say turning to face Coulson  
“Yeah basically” He says  
“And why me you have plenty of qualified people who are actual trainers” You say  
“Because you’re the best of the Best and you have something in common with all of them so you have ways to connect to them” He says  
“Oh yeah like what” You say  
“You have Banner’s brains, Romanov’s combat skills, Barton’s aim and love of archery, Captain’s leadership, Bucky’s past, Stark’s cockiness and love of alcohol, Loki’s mischievousness and Thor’s love of all the simply things in life and food” He says  
“Alright fine but at least tell me you’re going to stay with me there” You say  
“Sorry Y/L/N but Fury needs me back at HQ” Says  
“Okay I guess I can handle them by myself but if Stark tries to sleep with me do I have permission to hurt him” You say  
“Yes just don’t kill him” He says you get out of the car and head to the plane. You get seated and pour yourself a drink.  
“How long are you staying” You ask  
“I’m just there for introductions. I’ll come back in 2 weeks to brief them on the mission and if you want to go with them you can” He says  
“Okay we’ll I’m gonna go take a nap wake me up when there’s 10 minute to landing” You say downing you drink and heading to the back crashing in one of the bunks on the plane.  
*TIME SKIP*  
You awake to someone shaking you  
“Hey. There’s 10 minutes left until we land” Coulson says You get up and head to your bag to grab your S.H.I.E.L.D suit you head to the bathroom to change out of your jeans and shirt into the skin tight black suit. You head back to Coulson to sit down.  
“I forgot how uncomfortable this thing was” You say  
“You know you probably didn’t have to wear that” He says  
“So know you tell me this. Oh well it’s too much effort to get out of it” You say. You buckle your seat belt as the plane descends. You unbuckle you seat belt and stand up you grab your bag and walk out of the plane to wait for Coulson when he gets off you head to the car to go to Stark Tower. When you get there you walk behind Coulson to the elevator. You stand beside him hands clasped behind your back.  
“J.A.R.V.I.S. Take us to the main floor” He says  
“Yes sir Mr. Coulson Welcome back” The AI says  
“Hello again Ms. Y/L/N” JARVIS says  
“Hey J.A.R.V.I.S.” You say  
“Well he remembers me what do you think the chances are Stark does” You say  
“We’re about to find out” He says walking out of the elevator into what looks like a living room.  
“Everyone this is Agent Y/L/N your new trainer” Phil says  
“Hey nice to meet you all” You say  
“I think you’re all capable of introducing yourselves so I’ll take my leave now” Phil says  
“Bye Coulson” You say walking down the steps  
“So you are real” Tony says  
“Yes Stark I’m real” You say turning to face him  
“Hmm your hotter then I remember” He says checking you out  
“Thanks. Hey guys I’m Y/N I’ll be training you for the next two weeks I’ll be doing individual sessions with each of you. Stark you’re up first I expect you up at 8:00 am sharp and already waiting for me in the gym for every minute you’re late you’ll do 10 push ups” You say  
“Wait how do you guys know each other” Romanov asks  
“We had a one night stand 5 years ago. We were both incredibly drunk which is probably why I thought he was hot and I had just broken up with a guy so I was desperate. Left before he even woke up” You say  
“Wait is this the chick who you said was the best se-“ Banner attempts to say put was cut off when Tony slapped a hand over his mouth panic all over his face  
“Best sex ever huh Stark” You say smirking at him  
“Anyways we should uh introduce ourselves” Tony says  
“I’m Bruce Banner” Bruce says sticking out his hand to shake you shake his hand  
“Natasha Romanov”  
“Clint Barton”  
“Steve Rogers pleasure to meet you” Rogers says  
“You too Coulson never stops talking about you” You say shaking his hand  
“Thor Odinson” Thor says grabbing your hand and kissing your knuckles  
“Loki Laufeyson” Loki says doing the same as his brother  
“James Barnes but everyone calls me Bucky” Bucky says shaking your hand  
“Nice to meet you all” You say smiling at them  
“So what make you qualified to be our trainer” Romanov asks you  
“Well I could explain to you my qualifications but it might be easier for you to understand if I give you code-name” You say smirking  
“Hi I’m Viper” You say Stark, Banner, Barton, Barnes and Romanov’s mouths drop  
“Holy shit I slept with _the_ Viper” Tony says you roll your eyes at him  
“I don’t understand what’s so great about her” Steve asks  
“She’s a S.H.I.E.L.D legend” Clint says  
“Graduated from Operations, Communications and Science and Technology with the best grades of her class” Nat says  
“She’s been an Agent since she was 14 having graduated when she was 12” Bruce says  
“And there’s so many rumors about her but one of the most famous is that she took out a Hydra base single handed when she was 16” Tony says  
“Literally everyone who’s at least 25 years old has heard of her. She is considered to be the first female superhero” Bucky finishes  
“How come I don’t know about her then” Steve says  
“You were frozen for 70 years and she dropped off the grid about 3 years ago everyone just thought she was killed” Tony says  
“Know I retired from field work moved down to one of the lower levels of S.H.I.E.L.D started organizing files of course I still knew everything that was happening being Level 10 and all I know everything there is to know about S.H.I.E.L.D and having been an agent for 26 years now I think” You say  
“You’re Level 10 that’s the same Level as Fury” Nat says  
“Yeah well I was asked to be the Director, Fury was the second choice we’ve been there about the same time as well I think I’ve been there a year longer he was actually my partner on some missions” You say  
“You worked with Fury” Clint says  
“Yeah I’m apparently the best of the best Nick’s one of my best friends actually” You say  
“Whoa” They all say  
“Okay so is it true though the Hydra thing” Steve asks  
“No” You say  
“Oh” They all say disappointed. Bucky looks at you wondering why you lied you smirk at him and send him a wink  
“I was 17” You say they all look up at you  
“If you don’t believe me ask Bucky he was there he shot me twice in the gut. Hurt like a bitch” You say. They all look over at him  
“Is it true” Tony asks Bucky  
“Yeah its true. Sorry about that by the way” He says  
“Eh I’m over it” You say shrugging  
“So how did it happen anyways” Thor asks  
“Well I was on a completely different mission actually. I was captured by HYDRA on my way back to my hotel. I was tortured for months by different people to give up SHIELD secrets of course I didn’t give in being trained to keep secrets. They finally gave up after not getting anything from me and were just going to kill me. I was being escorted down the hallway to the room where they were going to kill me when I attacked the guy stole his gun and shot him and then just made my way through the base killing everyone I was just about to leave when they sent this guy on my” You say pointing to Bucky  
“Of course this was back when he was the Winter Soldier we fought for a while but I was exhausted and my adrenaline high was crashing he clocked me in the face and I fell to the floor he put two bullets in my stomach and walked away leaving me to die and I really thought I was going to but I gathered my strength and crawled over to the wall pulling my way up and stumbled out of the base and requested for someone to come get me. I tore my shirt up and bandaged my wound and passed out. When I woke up 2 weeks later I was in the SHIELD hospital with a bullet shaped scar on my stomach.” You say finishing your story  
“Whoa so why did you retire” Loki asks  
“Honestly I was tired of killing people and almost dying” You say  
“That’s it” Tony says  
“Yep. Now can someone show me to my room” You say  
“I will” Tony says standing up and walking down a hall you grab your bag and follow after him he points to a door.  
“This is your room. There’s a bathroom in there and a walk in closet not that you’ll use it” He says  
“Thanks Stark” You say walking in closing the door behind you. You unpack your bag and change out of the suit and into pajamas you get into bed setting and alarm for 6:30 on your phone.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Angels! Hope you enjoyed this will be more of a short story with the different chapters being you connecting with the different characters and then your actual misson with them.


End file.
